Miserly Reborn
by Wakkomonkey9258
Summary: Abandoned on Malachor V, a single survivor of the the first Mass Shadow Generator blast is ready to die. only to be reborn as something different.
1. Chapter 1

Miserly Reborn

You stumble across the ruined and cracked surface of Malachor V, falling here and their, and screaming. The scars that cross the surface spew deadly poisonous gas all around you, polluting the air with toxic misery. The rain pounds down on your shoulders, and drench your tattered robes, streaking like comets across your skin. You Approach a small mountain and begin to climb, shoving your hands into the seams and placing your feet on an outcrop of rock.

When you reach the top of the black obsidian mountain, you see clearly see just what a hell hole Malachor V has become. To your left, you see a massive tornado ripping up peaks and earth, lightning and thunder flash around it and strike whatever the tornado misses. Smaller tornadoes follow behind the bigger one, like a pack of Boma beasts following an alpha male.

To your right, meteorites and comets crush mountains, blowing tops right off and marking the earth with craters. Volcanoes blast up and rear their heads; magma and pyroclastic flow ravage the already ravaged land and drive storm beasts into their caves. Its chaos and you can feel every little creature die as it succumbs to the elements. Another boom of thunder crashes through the clouds, this one striking the ground closer than you would prefer.

You begin a melancholy descent down the mountain as the spirits of the dead unburied here; scream out at their cruel fate at the hands of the newly christened Darth Revan. Reaching the end, the screams intensify in your ears, and a wave of clarity seemed to take hold of you, and the screams seem to quiet.

And then there is nothing. It is silent, the thunder still lashes, but there is no scream. The lightning still whips, but there is no crack, the hail that has recently formed cuts, but there is no sting, no pain. Your ears pop, but there is no sound to make it. Your bones rattle, whether in fear or pain, you don't know. Your eyes widen, but there is nothing there. Your mouth seemed to dry up and nothing gets it wet again. And you know.

You know it's because _it_ is approaching.

It is a lifeless thing. A shell of hopelessness and despair, its bone white mask seems to bore into you as it approaches you. It has no real form, only the outline of a man, but not a true one. It gives off a black shine as it stops four meters in front of you. It speaks in a sharp hiss, in a language no one can understand, but him. But you know what he wants to do as he activates his vermillion blade.

You activate your green one, even when you know you can't win, over a week of perilous survival and without food, with the rain only barely keeping him hydrated. You feel so weak, in contrast to your usual projection of confidence. It attacks with a simple stab to the chest. You parry… barely, but even this simple movement seems to take away all your strength and you stumble.

It seizes the advantage; it grabs your wrists and concentrates. You suddenly disappear inside its body, and it is all alone. But then, something happens, in the eyeholes of its mask two eyes open.

They are yellow…

And so Darth nihlus was born into hell.

---

Like it? Hate it? Review and subscribe!

This is how nihlus became a sith lord on Malachor V.

-wakkomonkey9258


	2. Chapter 2

Listening

It wonders in confusion how the massive bone white structure in front of him is still standing. Thunder, lightning and meteorites smashed the earth in the neighboring valleys, but nothing struck the building except the slapping rain and hail. Walking across the ten meter wide bridge into the dark entrance, it stops and examines its surroundings.

Wrecked bookcases with books it doesn't care to look at littered and dust the floor. It walked through the black and vermilion hallways until it finally entered a massive room. Two walkways on the east and west sides came to a massive structure. Massive stone spikes circled the rim of it. Down below a lake of acid burned the stone walls.

Walking across the bridge, it stopped in the bright red center, the dark side singing in his veins. The power here was substantial and the power made him glow like a black flame of energy. His keen senses suddenly picked up on footsteps approaching from behind. Turning quickly, its gaze fell upon an old woman, who shined with the power of the darkside.

Activating its lightsaber, it only had the time to raise the blade before a crushing force sent him hurtling into the stone spike behind him. Staggering up, a wave of pain made him stagger to his knees and breathe heavily. The woman raised him in the air in the force until he was eye level with her.

"I have been searching a long time for someone like you Nihilus, you will serve me now." She spoke, with a fiery commanding voice. It opened its mouth, only to be thrown back against spike with even greater force. Raised back up in the air, the woman began to slowly separate her hands.

Its body seem to stretch to twice it size, until it was finally ripped apart. On the right, was Nihilus, only blue, like a spirit. On the left, was the beast of Nihilus. Its entire body, its will, its mind was gone, replaced only by the insatiable hunger to consume, to destroy. Turning to the right, the women blasted massive amounts of force lightning into the spirit.

The spirit cried out and disappeared in a blue haze. And Nihilus was gone, only darth Nihilus remained.

It was struck with a sense of déjà vu as it threw Traya across the trayus core. As Sion threw her to the ground and humiliated her. Despite what traya had believed, a small piece of the real Nihilus remained in it. The part that could still feel, still live. It had kept it hidden from her and traya was none the wiser. It had tried to remove it, but nothing ever worked, it would always remain, in the fringes of its mind.

It was silent as it sucked away traya's power, and it briefly considered probing it with the force, but shoved it aside. But the light spot lingered their and it never moved from its spot.

The light spot that had always lingered in his mind seems to fizzle and brighten as the exile approached it. It could feel the light spot begin to speak, but it deafened the noise and focused on the fresh vats of force power in front of it. It begins to do battle with the exile, ignoring the incessant voice in his head.

But even as Nihilus battled, he could feel himself begin to lose as the exile pushed him back across the bridge with an onslaught of skill few jedi could ever reach. The killing blow to Nihilus' neck however, is stopped. Time itself stops and everything is silent. But then it hears and finally, he listens.

The light spot sang in his ears and the darkness gave way as light filled its vision. Visions of what could have been flew past its vision. Visions of it with a body laughing and crying and feeling…happiness. The brightness intensifies and visions of him achieving mastery and defending the republic with courage and valor, and finally he understands.

It is wrong; it has always been wrong, so wrong.

Out of the corner of its eye, it sees a blue light appear and the body of the spirit that was Nihilus appeared. It smiled at him encouragingly, his light reaching over to him and shooing away the darkness. It smiles wider, and offers his hand, a final penance for its actions, one last chance to do what was right. It hesitates for only a second before reaching out a hand and grasping the transparent hand in agreement.

And again a sense of déjà vu struck it as the blue spirit disappeared inside of him and the darkness falls away, and he is free. Skin and bone replace coldness and emptiness and the lightside wraps its warm arms around him and gives him strength. But perhaps the greatest thing of all, in the eye hole, where there was once endless dark voids, two eyes open and this time…

They're gray.

And then time returns and the exile's lightsaber ripped through the redeemed man's neck. At that moment, Nihilus was reborn into heaven.


End file.
